swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
The Galaxy is a dangerous place. Most people have access to some kind of weapon, and those who travel the space lanes often carry a blaster or some other weapon as a means of defense. A weapon's legality depends on where you are. No one would look twice at a character wearing a blaster at their side on Mos Espa or Nar Shaddaa. The same character would do well to conceal it while visiting the gleaming metropolis of Coruscant. Weapon Groups Discriminating combatants choose their weapons very carefully. However, a character who knows how to load and fire a Slugthrower Pistol can handle a Blaster Pistol just as expertly. Thus, weapons are categorized based on their form and function, and a character who takes the appropriate Weapon Proficiency feat is considered skilled with all of the weapons in that group. Exotic Weapons such as Bowcasters and Flamethrowers are exceptions: An Exotic Weapon is unique in form and function, and requires special training (That is, the Exotic Weapon Proficiency Feat) to wield proficiently. If you are Proficient with at least one weapon in a Weapon Group, you qualify to take Weapon Focus (Or any other weapon-specific ability) for that Weapon Group. The benefits of such abilities apply only to weapons in which you are Proficient. For example, a Scoundrel with the Spacehound Talent is proficient with all Starship Weapons (All of which are Heavy Weapons), so they qualify to take Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons). This grants them a +1 bonus on attack rolls with Starship Weapons, but they wouldn't get that benefit with a Grenade Launcher, or any other Heavy Weapon, until becoming Proficient with them. * Advanced Melee Weapons- Technologically enhanced melee weapons, primarily using Vibration technology. * Exotic Weapons (Melee)- Unusual, or unique melee weapons that require specific training to properly utilize. * Exotic Weapons (Ranged)- Unusual, or unique ranged weapons that require specific training to properly utilize. * Grenades- Highly volatile explosives, generally used against heavily armored, or immobile targets. * Heavy Weapons- Large ranged weapons that require both hands, and in some cases a Tripod, to accurately use. * Lightsabers- Swords of pure energy, typically used by most Force Traditions. * Mines- Planted Explosives, used to ambush and trap foes through careful planning. * Pistols- Hand-held ranged weapons, favored for self-defense, and are easily concealed. * Rifles- Standard military weapons, used with both hands for precise and accurate shooting. * Simple Weapons (Melee)- Basic melee weapons that are simple or primitive in nature and use. * Simple Weapons (Ranged)- Basic ranged weapons that are simple or primitive in nature and use. Weapon Sizes The size of a weapon compared to your size determines whether the weapon is light, one-handed, two-handed, or too large for you to use. Light If the weapon's size is smaller than your size (A Human using a Small weapon such as a Blaster Pistol), then the weapon is light. Light weapons can be used while Grappling, and light melee weapons can be used with the Weapon Finesse Feat. One-Handed If the weapon's size category is the same as your size (A Human using a Medium weapon such as a Heavy Blaster Pistol), then the weapon is one-handed. Two-Handed If the weapon's size category is one step larger than your size (A Human using a Large weapon, such as a Light Repeating Blaster), then the weapon requires two hands to use (And sometimes a special mount such as a Tripod). Too Large to Use If the weapon's size category is two or more steps larger than your size (An Ewok using a Large weapon, such as a Blaster Cannon), the weapon is too large to use. The exceptions to this are Vehicle or starship-mounted mounted weapons, which are housed in a unit that aids in their use. Weapon Qualities When you choose a weapon for your character, refer to your Weapon Proficiency Feat and the links in the Weapon Groups section above for details about the various weapon options. The Weapon Qualities that are explained on their respective pages are explained below: Weapon Group: 'A weapon's group tells you which Weapon Proficiency Feat you need to be considered proficient with the weapon. If you don't have the appropriate Feat, you take a -5 penalty on attacks made with the weapon. '''Size: '''The weapon's size (See Weapon Sizes, above). '''Cost: '''The weapon's cost in credits. '''Damage: '''The damage the weapon deals with each hit. Melee weapons also add the wielder's Strength bonus to damage, or twice the wielder's Strength bonus when wielded in two hands. Double weapons have two damage entries separated by a slash; these represent the damage dealt by each end of the double weapon. 'Stun Setting: '''If the weapon has a Stun Setting, it is listed here. A weapon set to Stun does Stun damage equal to its normal damage. Ranged weapons set to Stun have a maximum range of 6 squares, unless noted otherwise. '''Rate of Fire: '''Ranged weapons have either a single-shot setting (S) or an Autofire setting (A). A few weapons have both settings and can be set to either single-shot mode or Autofire mode as a swift action. Only ranged weapons that hold multiple shots of ammunition can have an Autofire setting. A weapon can only be on one alternate setting other than its default setting (Such as Autofire or Stun) at a time. Autofire-only weapons with Stun settings can deal Stun damage in Autofire mode, but still have a maximum range of 6 squares, unless noted otherwise. '''Weight: '''The weapon's weight in kilograms. '''Damage Type: '''The type of damage a weapon deals. Some creatures and objects take more or less damage from weapons that deal certain types of damage. Some weapons deal more than one type of damage, depending on how the weapon is used: ''And: ''The weapon deals both types of damage simultaneously. ''Or: ''The weapon deals one type of damage or the other, chosen immediately before making the attack roll. Double weapons sometimes deal a different damage type depending on which end of the weapon is used: in this case the two damage types are separated by a slash. ''(Ion): ''Ion Weapons have special rules and effects. See Ion Damage for more details. '''Availability: Some weapons have limited availability, as noted below. Licensed, Restricted, Military, or Illegal: ''Ownership of the weapon is limited to certain individuals as noted in the Restricted Items section. ''Rare: ''A Rare weapon is generally available only on its planet of origin (For example, Naboo for the Atlatl and Cesta, or Kashyyyk for the Bowcaster) or by acquiring it directly from the manufacturer, as noted in Rare Equipment. Accurate Weapons This weapon takes no penalty when firing at targets at Short Range (See Weapon Ranges, below). Inaccurate Weapons This weapon cannot fire at targets at Long Range (See Weapon Ranges, below). Additional Weapon Qualities The following Weapon Qualities are special characteristics of Weapons found in ''Star Wars Saga Edition reference books. Arc Weapons Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Arc Weapons are Weapons that are are hurled into the air at a target, rather than flying straight at a target. These Weapons cannot fire at targets at Point-Blank Range (See Weapon Ranges, below). Melee Weapons Used in close combat, melee weapons usually deal bludgeoning, slashing, or piercing damage, depending on the weapon's design. Some combine powered components to augment the user's own strength. Many types of melee weapons are widely available and have few governmental or legal restrictions. Civilians, law enforcement agents, and military personnel alike carry these items. A character's Strength modifier is always applied to a melee weapon's attack roll and damage roll. Melee Weapon Proficiencies Below are melee weapon pages by Proficiency: * Advanced Melee Weapons- Technologically enhanced melee weapons, primarily using Vibration technology. * Exotic Weapons (Melee)- Unusual, or unique melee weapons that require specific training to properly utilize. * Lightsabers- Swords of pure energy, typically used by most Force Traditions. * Simple Weapons (Melee)- Basic melee weapons that are simple or primitive in nature and use. Ranged Weapons At any given time, hundreds of manufacturers are creating and marketing a wide array of ranged weapons. These weapons run the gamut from small, concealable handheld weapons to Tripod-mounted cannons that require a small crew to operate. Weapon Ranges All ranged weapons apply the wielder's Dexterity modifier to the attack roll. Ranged attacks made at point blank range suffer no penalty. However, ranged attacks made at short, medium, or long range take a penalty on the attack roll, as presented in the below table. 1: Includes Bows, Slings, and Energy Balls hurled from Atlatls and Cestas 2: Includes Grenades and Thrown melee weapons such as Spears and Lightsabers Improvised Thrown Weapons While some weapons are meant to be Thrown, it is physically possible to throw almost any weapon of your size or less. You take a -5 penalty on an attack roll made with an Improvised Thrown Weapon. In addition, unless the weapon is Light, the Improvised Thrown Weapon is treated as an Inaccurate Weapon (See above). Ranged Weapon Proficiencies Below are ranged weapon pages by Proficiency: * Exotic Weapons (Ranged)- Unusual, or unique ranged weapons that require specific training to properly utilize. * Grenades- Highly volatile explosives, generally used against heavily armored, or immobile targets. * Heavy Weapons- Large ranged weapons that require both hands, and in some cases a Tripod, to accurately use. * Pistols- Hand-held ranged weapons, favored for self-defense, and are easily concealed. * Rifles- Standard military weapons, used with both hands for precise and accurate shooting. * Simple Weapons (Ranged)- Basic ranged weapons that are simple or primitive in nature and use.